


A Fox Who Waits

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Devotion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Nipple Play, Obedience, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Once again, he patiently waits.





	A Fox Who Waits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/gifts).



> This was written for TheCG who asked for some kinky shukita - particularly something where Yusuke's muzzled. That's not one I've seen very often. I was happy to oblige. I hope everyone else enjoys as well! This one's spicy-sweet. ♥

“Here you go.”

A hot cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

Yusuke lifted his eyes from the print on the magazine he was half-reading to look up at boss.

“Um... I'm sorry, but I didn't...”

Straightening up, the boss looked down at him with a curious, amused look on his face. “It's on the house. I know that you like coming here to see the painting. Always keeping to yourself in the corner like this, you aren't a bother at all.”

“Not a bother...?” Yusuke repeated to himself, his eyes unfocusing as he stared into the rising steam. “Is that so...”

“Yeah. Take your time. Enjoy yourself.”

He went back around the counter and returned to work then, leaving Yusuke with the coffee and the thoughts provoked by his words and his kindness.

The boss was a lot like Akira. Leblanc, the coffee, even the _Sayuri_... All of it had begun to remind him of Akira. His smile, his warmth, and his presence seemed to be dyed into everything he laid his eyes on. There was always something. Since the day Akira took his hand, there wasn't a moment when he wasn't thinking about him.

His feelings for him were something special. Akira had noticed them before Yusuke had even noticed them for himself. Akira waited and let him figure it out at his own pace, guiding him gently toward the answer. Once he realized, it was as if the world burst into color. Light appeared where there had been shadows, bringing forth a vibrancy he hadn't known existed.

It had been there all along, hidden away from him...

As much as he'd learned together with Madarame, the brilliance of those feelings would have remained a mystery to him if he'd stayed behind in his shadow. It hurt to even imagine a world in which he never learned of Akira's unconditional love.

It made him look at himself differently. It made him question everything he thought he knew up until that point. If he felt like Akira had opened his eyes, then what was that world he saw before meeting him? Was that just an imitation? The Madarame he thought he knew was just an illusion created from his favorite memories. The real one had become someone else – a cruel person who encouraged him to avert his eyes from what was true.

A part of him had always realized, but it was easier to cling to the memories of the past, to keep holding on and believing that things would return to the way they'd been. All the while, he watched himself falling apart, believing that to be the right way.

So, there he sat, hesitating to even touch the coffee in front of him.

It was certainly there...

And when his fingers touched it, it was as warm as he expected it to be – maybe even moreso. It made his heart quiver in his chest. Warmth was a fleeting thing. If he didn't drink it quickly, he knew that the coffee would become cold before long, but the idea of consuming it and making it disappear was just as upsetting for some reason...

He'd been too afraid to leave Madarame. As much as it pained him to look away from the person he'd become, the idea of leaving him was somehow worse. All of his fondest memories were made there in that old house. Stepping out of that place meant leaving the past behind and accepting the present that waited outside. It meant accepting that Madarame had already abandoned those memories... 

By staying there beside him, he'd been trying to convince himself that he hadn't already been abandoned.

He wanted to be sure that he was seeing things correctly so that he wouldn't suddenly open his eyes and find himself back in a grey world.

It was hard to imagine that happening when he had the _Sayuri_ watching over him, though. Something kept drawing him back to Leblanc, but it wasn't necessarily his mother's painting. Nor was it Akira. It was something that Akira represented.

But. He was probably just getting ahead of himself. Even if Akira understood his feelings, it wasn't right for him to become so presumptuous. Akira was a patient and kind person, but he couldn't go placing such heavy expectations on his shoulders. The things he wanted from Akira had been too much for Madarame, so he didn't know whether he could expect the same from anyone else, even Akira.

The least he could do was tell him. If words failed him, then he figured that he could show him. One way or another, he'd find the way to express the delicate, vulnerable feelings inside of him. The Akira he knew would understand.

His thoughts continued to spin out of control until they blurred and became hard to follow.

He was hungry... That didn't help matters. His constant hunger was probably also partially at fault for his unusual mood. He always felt better after sharing a home-cooked meal with Akira.

The slightly clammy feeling of his palms, the quickening pace of his heart... Even those uncomfortable things caused by his uncertainty were things he could use as inspiration. He just wished that he had control over them. He wanted to hurry up and find the sense of security his heart needed so that his uncertainty wouldn't take control of him instead, distorting his vision like it had in the past.

The only thing he could do was wait. The questions that troubled his heart couldn't be answered on his own.

 

He heard the café door open, its chimes cheerfully jingling to greet the person who entered.

 

Yusuke turned his head, already feeling his heart picking up before he saw who was there.

As soon as their eyes met, Akira smiled broadly, his eyes lighting up. Carrying a shopping bag in one hand, he gave a small wave to the boss with his other hand, then went over to the booth where Yusuke was sitting.

“You're here again,” he said.

His voice was cheerful, but Yusuke couldn't help feeling like the observation was meant to imply that there was something irritating about the frequency of his visits.

Guiltily, Yusuke's eyes went to the magazine he had out in front of him.

Under Akira's gaze, he suddenly felt childish and out of place, becoming more distinctly aware of his own intentions. The whole time he'd been sitting there, he'd barely read a word. It was just a thing to keep him distracted while he waited for Akira to arrive. But it even failed as a distraction. It was just a formality. He spent the whole time thinking about him instead.

“Should I go...?” he asked.

“Huh?” The look on his face was similar to the way the boss had looked at him; confused and a little amused. He didn't seem to be bothered. “How can you leave when you still have a full cup of coffee?”

“O-Oh... Yes, you're right. Mustn't be wasteful.”

He lifted the cup and tried to drink as much of it as he could at once.

Akira shot out a hand and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Slow down! I didn't expect you to drink it all at once! Take your time.”

Setting down the cup, Yusuke patted himself on the chest to clear his throat. “The boss told me the same... I don't think I'm in any sort of rush, but... Perhaps I am, in a sense. According to the boss, I arrived right after you left.”

“You waited here for me that whole time?” Again, though Yusuke felt reluctant to look at his face, Akira appeared to be more touched than bothered. He set down his bag and sat in the spot across from Yusuke, making it impossible for him to avoid looking at him. “You didn't have to do that. But... Thanks,” he told him.

Yusuke looked up, hiding the unsteady slant of his lips behind the edge of his cup. “Why are you thanking me? I didn't even text you beforehand to let you know that I'd be coming. It was my decision. It's rude for me to expect you to want to see my face every day.”

For a moment, Akira didn't say anything. He looked to be at a loss.

Wordlessly, he reached out and took the cup from Yusuke's hands. Turning it around, he drank from the same place where Yusuke had placed his lips. He maintained eye contact with him as he drained what was left.

He set it down, and they sat in a strange silence.

“Yusuke.”

“My coffee...”

“Yusuke, listen,” Akira said, grasping his hands. “I love it when you text me to say that you'll be here, but I also love it when you show up unexpectedly. I don't think I could ever get tired of seeing your face. In fact, I wish we went to the same school so I could _literally_ see you every day. The fact that you show up here just because you want to makes me incredibly happy. I get excited every time I see you.”

There was another small silence.

The boss stopped what he was doing to stare at them.

“Hm. I've never heard you say that much at once. You feeling alright?”

Akira's face reddened slightly. Indeed, it was unusual to hear that many words from him at one time. He usually kept his thoughts to himself. Yusuke realized that he must've opened his mouth because he thought he really needed to hear what was on his mind.

He received the words of reassurance he was looking for, yet it still didn't quite feel like enough. He was sure that Madarame had tried to reassure him of his sincerity more than once, but it hadn't meant a lot in the end. The sort of permanent reassurance he wanted probably didn't even exist...

“Come on,” Akira said, sliding out of the booth, picking up his things. “Let's go upstairs. I told Morgana to go out for a while so I could go shopping by myself, so we'll have the place to ourselves.”

The boss's confusion appeared to grow. He must've been wondering why it mattered whether Morgana was there or not. He was supposedly just a cat, after all. A normal cat wouldn't have been intruding on their privacy.

Yusuke's eyes went to the bag in Akira's hand. It was printed with the logo from the local pet store. “Oh, I see. You wanted to buy gifts for him without him finding out, is that right?”

Chuckling, Akira shook his head. “Not quite. I'll show you.”

Folding up his magazine, Yusuke got out of the booth and followed him.

As they went past the counter, Akira gave the boss a hesitant smile. By that point, the boss must have figured out that there was something going on between them. He just looked at the two of them with his eyes narrowed and gave an exhausted sigh, waving at Akira to get going. He wouldn't be interrupting them, either.

 

When they got upstairs, Akira sat on the bed and set his things down next to him. He patted the spot on the other side of him, telling Yusuke to come over. Though he felt slightly apprehensive, Yusuke hurriedly went over and accepted the offered spot.

He really enjoyed being that close to him.

It was so simple, it felt silly, but he just loved being beside him. Hearing Akira say that he enjoyed his presence made him so happy, he hoped that no distance would ever form and separate them. He could tolerate a physical distance, but...

“You look glum.”

As Akira looked him in the eyes, Yusuke felt his fingertips lightly touching the back of his hand, silently asking for permission to hold his hand. Turning his hand over, Yusuke let their palms align.

“Hungry,” he explained.

Akira's smile didn't falter. “Is that all it is?”

Putting it into words was going to be awkward. He didn't want to sound like he was doubting Akira's feelings or anything. But... His desire was unreasonable. He and Akira were still only in high school. He knew what a romantic fool he was, hoping that Akira's feelings would endure a lifetime. They were still changing, and, unfortunately, that meant that there was time for Akira's feelings to change, too.

“I feel like a stray,” he muttered pitifully. “Maybe... Maybe I relied on Madarame more than I even realized. In recent years, he returned to the shack so infrequently... I should have realized that he spent his time at a separate home. I wouldn't have even let myself consider the possibility, I'm sure. I just waited. I was always so happy to see him, even if I knew that he was just there for my paintings. My heart didn't want to stop believing.”

Akira was quiet then, but his hand lightly tightened around Yusuke's.

“A stray...” He shook his head slowly. “No. He was never your owner, Yusuke.”

“Even so... Whether by his deception or my own delusion, I trusted him. You saw how I was – I'd bark at anyone who got near him, as if he needed my protecting. Even if it were a lie, he represented something important to me. Without him now...” His eyes went to the floor. “I feel helpless on my own.”

Making a confident sound to himself, Akira nodded resolutely.

“Okay,” he said. “I'll adopt you.”

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it when he realized that he didn't have a comeback. So he stared for a second instead until he found some words. “Akira, I'm afraid it's impossible for someone our age to adopt another person.”

“Please don't take it so literally. I thought we had a metaphor going,” Akira said, stifling a laugh.

After getting something so heavy off his chest, Yusuke felt relieved to hear Akira's laugh. Nothing changed. Every time he saw him, he was always the same – always so bright and positive in spite of his own circumstances. It was hard to imagine him becoming any other way. Having seen his Personas with his own eyes, Yusuke knew the strength and earnestness of his heart. Someone like that... wasn't like Madarame. Not in the slightest.

“I'd like that,” Yusuke said quietly, looking down at their linked fingers, smiling. “I'd be happy to have you as my master.”

It was still a part of the metaphor, but he liked the way that sounded. He would've been happy to have Akira always looking after him. Of course, he would repay him any way he could, too. He would do his best for him. He'd be his best self for him.

Akira moved himself a bit closer. His thumb caressed Yusuke's wrist. “You're serious, aren't you? You know, I don't mind it. I like it when you're here. What I said downstairs – I was being serious, too. I really like it when you're here. You're your own person, but if it would make you happy... I'd gladly put a collar on you and call you mine.”

Yusuke felt his face get hot all of a sudden.

There was a hint of something in Akira's voice...

Unconsciously, Yusuke lifted his other hand and touched his bare neck, imagining the weight of a collar around it. He really hadn't meant it literally in the beginning, so he shocked himself with how appealing the thought suddenly seemed. Having something physical that symbolized his connection with Akira...

Akira removed his hand and retrieved the bag he brought with him. “Looks like we're on the same page,” he said, grinning as he removed something from the bag.

He held a collar toward him.

Yusuke inspected it.

Black leather with a few stylish, pointed studs on it. But...

“This seems too big for Morgana, don't you think?”

That time, with no further words, Akira reached out and slipped the collar around his neck. Yusuke found Akira's face close to his as his fingers worked to secure the small buckle at the back of his neck. When he was finished with it, he sat back, looking rather pleased with him.

Hesitantly, Yusuke touched it. “Oh...” It fit perfectly. It wasn't too loose, and it wasn't too snug, either. It was surprisingly comfortable. Akira must have chosen it very carefully. That raised some questions, however. “Akira, how long did you have this in mind?”

“Do you like it?” he asked.

It may have been a naughty gesture, but Yusuke also understood it as a heartfelt one. The thought behind it was similar to the thoughts that had been plaguing him, turned into something positive and meaningful.

“I don't know what to say,” Yusuke said, feeling his heart warming with fondness. “You always seem to know just the thing.”

Akira pushed up his glasses, glancing aside with a wistful look. “Maybe not always. But I try.” He held out a hand between them, palm facing up. “Shake.”

Yusuke automatically placed his hand in Akira's with his fingers curled into a loose fist, imitating a paw.

“Good boy,” Akira said. He closed his hand around Yusuke's and pulled him close, drawing him into a kiss.

Letting his eyes fall closed, Yusuke smiled against Akira's mouth and leaned into the kiss. As he relaxed into it, he shivered, feeling Akira's fingers tracing along the edge of the collar. When one of his fingers slipped underneath it, Yusuke's mouth involuntarily opened in a gasp and Akira seized the opportunity. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and held the collar to keep him where he wanted. Feeling assured that no one would be around to interrupt, Yusuke let himself pass control over to Akira, content to simply indulge in the feeling of his soft lips.

Without fully breaking away, their lips still lightly brushing against each other, Akira looked into his eyes, glancing up at him from underneath mischievously lowered lashes. His hand moved to Yusuke's cheek, holding it for a moment as he placed a few soft kisses against his mouth.

Yusuke felt utterly mesmerized. He didn't know how Akira was capable of altering the mood so quickly. One second, his heart had been overwhelmed with worry. The next, he was comfortably melting in the palm of Akira's hand.

If he were being honest, he felt quite proud of who his heart had chosen to become attached to.

“As expected of our leader,” he said fondly. “You truly are worthy of my trust.”

“Huh?” Akira reached up and lightly ruffled his hair. “It still sounds like you're questioning something. Do you want me to agree? I do agree, but is it enough if I just say that you can trust me? I've said it before, and yet I still catch you looking troubled.”

Maybe he was right.

Maybe that was the problem.

“Maybe I'll never feel sure...”

That was a horrid realization. He didn't want to keep begging Akira for his reassurance. He already knew that Akira wouldn't betray his feelings. He was there for him. He wasn't going to up and abandon him abruptly without at least first explaining himself. Even if he was quiet, Akira was always straightforward.

But even so...

“Yusuke,” Akira grasped his face between his hands and gave him another firm kiss. “I'll always be happy to see you. If you wait for me, I'll always come to you. I value the fact that you value my attention so much.”

“That's...” Completely true. He really valued his attention. It meant so much.

Akira passed his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching and petting him. “I was in a terrible spot when I first came here. I didn't expect things to get better, and I never expected to make such good friends. I feel nothing short of lucky to have met someone as honest and trustworthy as you.”

“I suppose I felt guilty, monopolizing your time as I have. Is that alright...?”

Gently, Akira gave the collar a small tug. “Of course. I intend to be a responsible pet owner. That means regularly setting aside time just for you.”

“It sounds rather suggestive when you put it that way,” Yusuke observed. He glanced down at the hand holding the collar and felt his body get hotter. “N-... Not that I have any objections.”

From the second Akira put that collar on him, he had the feeling that something was about to happen. Akira had a sneaky way of convincing him to go along with the things he was interested in. He found his chance and pounced on it like the clever cat he was. Of course, Akira wouldn't have done anything without being certain that he'd also be comfortable with it. He knew him well like that.

Getting up from the bed, Akira went to his desk and took a couple things from the drawer, returning with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Seeing as how you're my pet now, it would make you happy if I played with you, wouldn't it?”

A light sweat broke out over Yusuke's brow when he noticed what exactly he was holding. He wasn't terribly surprised by the uniquely shaped sex toy he was holding in one hand, but he didn't know what to make of the leather cuffs he was holding in his other hand.

If he was supposed to be his pet, then it made sense. He had to play the part, and that meant restricting his hands.

He snapped his fingers, chuckling. “Very well. I understand, master.”

Shifting his position, sitting on his knees, Yusuke held out his wrists. Akira eagerly affixed the cuffs to them, making them just tight enough so they wouldn't slide around when he moved. They attached to each other in the middle with a single ring, keeping Yusuke's wrists held together closely. When Yusuke wiggled his fingers, he couldn't reach the buckles and straps. Without Akira's help, there was going to be no way for him to remove them.

“Ah-...” Yusuke looked down at himself. “I still have my shirt on.”

“T-To be honest, I think it should stay,” Akira mumbled, awkwardly scratching his cheek. “There's a lot I'd like to do, but the fact that I don't have a door kind of freaks me out. Even if Sojiro and Morgana know to leave us alone for now, I'd feel terrible if someone wandered up here and saw you naked on my bed. I wouldn't want to embarrass you like that.”

“Hm? I have no qualms with nudity. The human body is a masterful work of art, Akira.”

“O-Okay, this is true, but... Imagine a more sexual context.”

Yusuke reconsidered.

“...You have a point.” Although he was proud of his body, he didn't very much appreciate the idea of being seen in a compromising position. There was also great beauty in sex, but... Some things felt better off private. Some clothes were better than none in their situation. Once again, he had to thank Akira's expert foresight.

Putting his hands down, grasping the edge of the bed, Yusuke leaned forward and lightly nuzzled his cheek against Akira's middle to show his appreciation for his consideration. Though he thought it probably made him look silly, he wagged his backside as if he had a tail. Hearing the way Akira giggled made him feel warm inside. The unspoken rule said he wasn't allowed to use his hands like he normally would, but that wasn't going to stop him from pawing at Akira instead.

“Woof.”

“You don't need to go that far,” Akira laughed. After picking up his bag, he turned it upside down, shaking out the last item.

“A muzzle...?” That indeed appeared to be what it was, but he wasn't sure why Akira thought they required something like that. As far as he understood, muzzles were for dogs who had a bad habit with biting- “Oh.”

Narrowing his eyes, Akira tugged the collar of his shirt aside, revealing a row of bruises conspicuously arranged in the shape of teeth marks. “For my bitey boy.”

“I'm frequently hungry... It can't be helped.”

“I'm not food...”

“Y-Yes, I am aware of this,” Yusuke said shamefully, hanging his head, fidgeting. And yet, when he took a better look at the marks along Akira's shoulder, his mouth began to water for some reason. He swallowed and looked away, trying not to let his interest show.

Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't going to escape the muzzle treatment.

Akira knelt on the bed and held it out. Somewhat reluctantly, Yusuke brought himself nearer and let him put it on. It was impressive that Akira had managed to find one at the pet store that fit him correctly. Needless to say, the cage protruded farther than his mouth, shaped for a dog's muzzle, but the straps comfortably fit his head. The ones at the base went around his jaw. Another one went over his head and met with the others to secure at the back. Akira brushed his hair aside neatly before securing the buckles.

When he was done, he held a hand under Yusuke's jaw and admired his handiwork.

“So obedient. You deserve a treat.”

Yusuke leaned up, expecting a kiss, but realized with instant dismay that he wasn't going to even be able to kiss Akira with the muzzle on. It was all his own fault. On occasion, he let himself get carried away in the heat of the moment and ended up taking a little nibble of him... He didn't even think about it, but he would've been lying if he said he didn't sort of enjoy hearing the way it made Akira react...

He couldn't be disappointed for too long, however.

After giving him a pat on the head, Akira began unbuttoning his shirt for him. Yusuke's eyes darted downward and watched Akira's hands as his fingers carefully slipped the buttons out one by one. There was still another shirt underneath that one, but that didn't deter Akira one bit. Placing the tips of his fingers against Yusuke's chest, he gave him a gentle push, making him lay down on his back, then his fingers dove underneath the hem of his undershirt and pushed it up to his chest.

Lifting his linked hands out of the way, Yusuke watched, heart pounding, as Akira straddled his waist and placed both hands down on his chest. Feeling the weight of him resting over his hips, Yusuke wiggled them, trying in vain to reposition himself. In the process, he just made himself feel more aroused, accidentally rubbing himself against Akira's backside.

“Oho...? What's this?” Akira rocked himself back against him, nudging his growing arousal. He teasingly traced the tips of his fingers around Yusuke's nipples, lightly flicking them with the blunt edges of his nails as he continued to coax him.

Yusuke turned his head to the side and let a gasp escape from his lips. He felt the warmth of his breath against his face because of the muzzle. For some reason, that made him feel dizzy. Just looking at himself, at the way Akira was holding him down... He was bound, but he didn't feel trapped. He liked that feeling.

Touching his jaw, Akira turned his face toward him, making their eyes meet. He leaned down, holding Yusuke's gaze, and kissed the nose of the muzzle.

So close, yet so far...

Yusuke whined and tried to chase after him as he pulled away even though he knew he wouldn't be able to make their lips touch.

His stomach growled and his mouth hungered for a taste of... Something. Anything. It didn't have to be food. He just wanted to sink his teeth into something.

“Patience,” Akira said, bringing his fingers back to his chest.

Little by little, Yusuke felt pleasure mounting throughout his body from the repeated stimulation. Each time Akira grazed his nails over his nipples, a pulse of heat went through him. He kept watching him and his breath stuttered when he saw Akira's run his tongue over his upper lip. The hunger Yusuke felt in the pit of his stomach was in Akira, too, reflected in his hungry gaze. He looked like he was ready to devour him. The thought made Yusuke shiver.

He did more than shiver when Akira dipped his head without warning and ran his tongue over one of his nipples. His body twisted on its own, his hips jerking upwards. Unable to do anything with his arms, he grasped the pillow behind his head and arched his chest toward Akira's mouth. A shout escaped him. It was just a short one, but he had the feeling that someone probably heard. Rather than feeling embarrassed, however, he somehow felt more turned on.

The muzzle blocked his mouth, but it didn't keep his jaw held shut. For a second, he worried that Akira would reprimand him for making noise, but no admonishments came. He caught him looking at him from over the top edge of his glasses, a pleased look in his eyes. As a result of that look, Yusuke let his next whimper be heard as Akira dragged his tongue over his nipple and teased it between his teeth. The fingers of one hand played with his other nipple as the other crept down, over his sensitive sides, to begin unfastening his belt. Within seconds, he had the buckle undone – no doubt, the special skill of a thief.

Akira pulled the belt out of its loops and tossed it on the floor to get it out of the way. He continued tormenting Yusuke's nipples with his lips and teeth as he slipped his hand beneath the waist of his pants. He ran the tips of his fingers over him through his underwear, over the firm outline of his cock. At last, he broke away so he could adjust his position, leaving Yusuke's nipples glistening with cooling saliva.

Aside from his growing hunger, Yusuke didn't feel like he was in any particular rush. He wouldn't have minded it if Akira spent a little longer lavishing his chest. Although... He had the feeling that Akira was the one really feeling eager. After all, he was the one who wanted to play.

Yusuke chuckled under his breath and lifted his hips up, rubbing himself against Akira's palm.

“You like that?” Akira asked, stroking his hand over him more firmly.

Ah, he was right. Akira looked so happy to know that he was enjoying himself. It was a bit curious, but it was also cute of him. The way to please his master was to let his master please him; Akira liked knowing that his efforts were appreciated.

So, Yusuke nodded emphatically. “Yes, master. No one could please me like you, master.”

“You don't have to say that so much,” Akira laughed.

“But it's the truth,” he insisted.

“N-Not that part.” His hand slipped away as he sat back. “I mean the 'master' part. You don't have to say it so much if it makes you uncomfortable.”

It rolled off his tongue so easily, he hadn't really thought about it. So he shrugged. “It's no problem. I think I like it. It fits the situation.”

A blush colored Akira's cheeks. He seemed to accept that answer. Perhaps he enjoyed being called his 'master' more than he was willing to admit.

Rubbing his heels together, Yusuke kicked off his shoes, then raised his knee, and, before Akira could ask what he was doing, he placed one of his feet between his legs. He may not have been allowed to use his hands, but Akira never said that he couldn't get creative. Although Akira grasped his ankle, there was no strength in his grip. He didn't try to push him away, letting him continue, his eyelashes fluttering as Yusuke teased him with the soft pad of his foot.

“I-I'm not done with you yet,” Akira muttered unsteadily. He gave his ankle a weak push, but it was nowhere near enough to convince Yusuke that he should stop. The expression on his face was heavenly; a little helpless, desperate to feel more.

As his master, Akira was supposed to be the one in control, but Yusuke could see him falling apart. He knew that if he didn't stop, he really might've let him continue, so, although he was reluctant to do so, he stopped and withdrew his foot.

Akira practically collapsed afterward, catching himself by placing his hands down on the bed. His shoulders shuddered as he rubbed his thighs together, clearly trying not to touch himself. He was making it obvious. He wanted his share, too, but he enjoyed giving so much, he was willing to put himself second.

He took in a breath and looked composed in the next second. “That's a good boy,” he said.

Just watching him had been enough to make Yusuke feel even more excited. His cock was aching at that point. As Akira began to pull down his pants for him, Yusuke bit back a sound of embarrassment at the sight of his wet cock. He'd made a bit of a mess of his underwear...

Once he removed his pants and underwear, Akira snickered as he ran a finger along his stiff cock. “That's a lot of precum... But you've been so good and patient. I don't want to make you beg.”

He retrieved the other things he brought to the bed with him. After spreading some lube on two of his fingers, he made Yusuke part his legs and brought his fingers to his entrance.

The first touch was always the most intense. Even before he pushed his fingers inside, just feeling the light press of his fingers against his entrance made Yusuke close his eyes and swallow a groan. The first time, it had all been so strange. The discomfort had been lost since then and he started to anticipate that first touch, enjoying the way his body naturally yielded to him.

Keeping his eyes closed, Yusuke put his head back in the pillow and let himself enjoy the feeling of Akira's fingers inside of him, trying to ignore his mounting sense of anxiousness.

They were gone before too long and were suddenly replaced with something much larger. His eyes snapped open and he looked down and watched with his breath held as Akira slowly inserted the toy he'd retrieved from his desk drawer. There were small, round knobs all along its length. At a glance, Yusuke wouldn't have expected that to feel good at all, and yet...

“M-...”

“Yes?” Akira asked, smoothing a hand over one of Yusuke's inner thighs as he pulled it out a little and pushed it in farther.

“M-... Master...” He wiggled his hips unconsciously, pressing down to meet the motion of Akira's hand. His breath came out in slow, heavy pants. He couldn't seem to come up with any words. “That's-... Mm...”

“Good?” Akira asked.

He nodded.

When the whole length of it was inside of him, its unique curve pressed it up right against that one spot inside of him. It was nothing at first, but once Akira began working it in and out, pressing it into that spot repeatedly, Yusuke lost his ability to hold back his noises. He turned his face aside and tried to muffle the sounds he made in the pillow, but the attic was still filled with the quiet sounds of his panting. As long as he didn't shout, he didn't think anyone would be able to hear, but his sounds still made his own ears turn pink.

Each time he pulled it out, Yusuke felt the raised bumps along the length rubbing at his sensitive inner walls. It was topped off each time with a perfectly-aimed jab to his prostate. He didn't know how much of that he would've been able to endure. His cock had already been aching. At that point, without even having to look, he knew what a mess he'd become, feeling warm precum dripping all over his lower belly where his cock twitched eagerly.

He opened his eyes and looked toward Akira. He just wanted to get his attention, but his breath got caught in his throat when he saw the lustful look on Akira's face. He was also nearing his breaking point.

“Akira...” He told him that he wouldn't make him beg, but... “Please.”

That was a powerful word. Akira responded to it immediately. He looked like he was having the time of his life, playing around with him, but he was also at the edge of his patience.

Once the toy was removed, Yusuke whined at its absence, somehow feeling even more sensitive without its size inside him. As Akira got up from the bed to remove his pants, Yusuke rolled onto his side and rubbed his thighs together, whimpering, watching Akira's face all the while. He knew how much he liked that.

The cuffs around his wrists wouldn't have stopped him from touching his cock, but Yusuke refused to give in to temptation, choosing to remain obedient.

When he saw Akira's cock spring free, his hunger suddenly spiked.

He didn't know why it looked so appetizing to him... Something about the glistening of precum around the head, its curved shape, its appealing thickness...

He just wanted to put it in his mouth.

“Someone looks hungry,” Akira said, wearing an amused grin. He stopped at his side and rubbed the head of his cock against the nose of the muzzle, right out of the reach of Yusuke's mouth.

Yusuke whined, attempting to chase after it even though he knew it was to no avail. Even if he wanted, he wouldn't have been able to take off the muzzle if he couldn't remove the buckles at the back of his head. That would've been a lot of work...

Akira put a hand between Yusuke's legs and rubbed his fingers over his loosened entrance, giving him a little taste of three of them at once. Wanting to feel even more, Yusuke rolled onto his back and parted his legs for him. It was an indecent pose, but he didn't mind it as long as it was for Akira.

As he positioned himself between Yusuke's legs, Akira paused, looking down at him.

“I'm regretting the muzzle now...”

“Indeed. Your loss. I would have sucked it for you,” Yusuke said boldly, staring at Akira's cock.

“I'm not putting it near your mouth when you're hungry. I'm scared you'd bite it...”

“Wise. I make no guarantees,” Yusuke said.

Akira narrowed his eyes, chuckling nervously. “You shouldn't agree with me...” He shook his head, dismissing it. “What I meant is, I would've really liked to kiss you right now.”

“Ah...” Yusuke touched the muzzle and looked down at it sadly.

Akira kept a wary eye on him. “If I take it off, can I trust you to keep your teeth to yourself?”

Excitedly, Yusuke nodded, eager to have it removed.

So, before Akira went any farther, he reached over. Yusuke met him halfway, leaning forward to let him unbuckle the straps. Once it was off, Akira brushed his fingers through his hair and leaned in, kissing him on his forehead, his cheek, then his mouth. Yusuke moaned happily, closing his eyes as he felt Akira's tongue against his own.

Keeping their lips together, with a hand at the back of Yusuke's neck, Akira guided his head back down into the pillow. Yusuke moaned quietly into the kiss as he felt Akira aligning his cock with his entrance. Met with no resistance, he was able to push inside straight away.

Akira broke away from his lips, but he remained close, needing to take a moment to breathe as he adjusted to the feeling of being inside of him. “Y-... You feel so soft inside,” he muttered, face red.

Yusuke wasn't sure how he could respond to that. Hearing Akira put what he was feeling into words made his brain momentarily shut down. His body trembled beneath Akira's, feeling hot all over. His hands stayed trapped between them and there wasn't much he could do besides accept whatever his master chose to give him.

He liked that. That slight feeling of helplessness was very nice when he knew that Akira would treat him well.

As he began to move his hips, Akira pressed his nose against Yusuke's neck. His breath tickled his skin, making Yusuke fidget. The heat of their bodies made his head feel dizzy, but the scent of Akira's skin kept him grounded.

When he opened his eyes and spied the tasty-looking pale skin of his neck, he just... couldn't help himself.

It was like he was possessed. He wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing until he heard Akira stifling a groan against his shoulder. Slowly, coming to his senses, Yusuke removed his teeth from the junction between Akira's neck and shoulder and looked at the mark he'd left on him, overlapping with the old one.

He expected to be chastised, but Akira didn't complain. In fact, for some reason, it seemed as though his recklessness had a totally different effect on him. Akira put his arms around him and held him tightly as he thrust his hips more forcefully, pounding into him.

“A-Akira...?”

He didn't respond to that. Unsurprising.

Yusuke knew what he wanted to hear.

“Master...”

Although Akira refused to show him his face, Yusuke heard him gasp, felt his hips stutter in their wild pace. Seeing as how the damage had been done, Yusuke figured that a little more couldn't hurt... So, he placed his mouth back on Akira's shoulder, letting him feel the sharp points of his teeth against his skin, pleased when he heard him moan more.

Akira was the one acting like an animal, thrusting into him so wildly like that...

Yusuke's eyes rolled back as he ran his tongue over Akira's heated skin, as he closed his lips around the fresh marks. He didn't think he bit him hard enough to break the skin, but it was certainly hard enough to bruise. His skin tasted so sweet, though, he was tempted to go farther...

“Yusuke, I... don't think I can hold on for much longer...”

Licking his lips, Yusuke linked his ankles behind Akira's back, pinning them together to keep him from stopping. He could tell that Akira was almost there, and he didn't want him to stop on account of him.

With no way of escaping, Akira just thrust into him harder, giving in. The moment Yusuke returned his teeth to Akira's shoulder, he felt him suddenly go stiff, letting out a restrained cry as he came, still inside of him.

That was almost enough to make Yusuke come as well, but not quite. His toes curled and his thighs quivered as he felt Akira coming. For a while, Akira stayed on top of him with his arms wrapped around his middle, breathing heavily as he relaxed. Once he regained his senses, he sat up and looked down at him.

When Akira touched his cock, Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes, letting out the tension in his body. Akira's other hand touched him gently, petting his stomach, his sides, pushing his shirt back up to stroke his chest. After receiving so much stimulation, it didn't take long for him to see stars.

Afterwards, once his heart calmed itself, he opened his eyes and looked up at Akira who remained over him.

He felt even more attached to him. Every time Akira touched him, another part of him was imprinted on his heart. His gentleness... The care he offered him...

He wanted to feel his kindness forever.

 

His stomach growled.

 

“Oh boy.” Akira laughed. He held out his hands and Yusuke placed his 'paws' back into his palms, letting him unfasten the cuffs for him. “Time to feed you. I think I've learned my lesson. Maybe I'll need to feed you two helpings before I let you near me next time.”

Incorrect. He would probably still nibble him.

“Akira is dessert. But, if you don't like it, then... I can go on a diet.”

Akira's smile faltered. “No way. That sounds tragic – even if my shoulder is the one at stake here...” He touched his shoulder with a grimace.

With his hands freed, Yusuke sat up and put his arms around Akira's shoulders. He placed a kiss to the marks he'd left, then held him tight. “Thank you, Akira. I would be proud to wear this collar everywhere.”

Akira made a small sound of dismay. “Y-You don't have to. I think people would look at you strangely if you did that. It's just symbolic. It's my way of saying that you can always count on me.” He pulled back from him to remove it for him, then grabbed their clothes off the floor so they could redress. “How about curry?”

Curry sounded good... But Yusuke didn't think that it would satisfy the hunger in him. He still wanted more. He really probably wouldn't ever feel satisfied...

But that was alright.

As Akira adjusted his clothes, Yusuke's eyes caught another glimpse of the bright marks on his shoulder. A part of him was going to remain there on his skin, just like how a part of Akira had become permanently attached to his heart.

In a way, Yusuke hoped he would never feel satisfied. He wanted his affection for him to remain as bottomless as his hunger.


End file.
